


在黑暗的国度

by lifetree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 10第一人称视角, M/M, Other, PWP, 一点点剧情但是不重要, 人外！11, 我写过最奇怪的东西（目前为止）, 盲眼！10, 虽然他本来就不是人类但是你们知道重点的, 预告（？）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 人外！11搞盲眼！10的PWP。10第一人称视角。还是辆驾驶姿势很奇怪的车，其他详情看notes吧。
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Kudos: 8





	在黑暗的国度

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇要是好像很多事情没说清楚的话，那就对了，因为实际上是我正在写的一篇，克苏鲁风格1011文，的番外。  
> 那篇写得我太痛苦了，一万字才刚开了个头也没办法发，但是不知道为什么鸡血上头先搞了一篇辆奇怪的车出来……  
> 这篇番外其实是有很多剧透了，不过程度不会影响到时候正文的阅读体验，算是一个预告吧  
> 希望看完可以在lof疯狂评论鼓励我接着写克系DW的正文啊5555555或者愿意一起讨论克系DW也可以！！！

\---  
我还在整理书桌上的通灵纸片，突然感觉到有重量压上我的肩膀，随后触感缠绕上脖子，轻轻蹭着后颈。  
“你又没走门吧？”我叹了口气，拿起另一摞纸条。“我说过你不能再这么随便穿墙了。”  
/走个捷径嘛。/他在我脑海里不情愿地说。/只有四个维度的低维空间，太麻烦了……就像画在地上的迷宫一样。一开始还蛮好玩的，后来就只想跨过去了。/  
我轻轻笑了一声。有时候我会忘记门、窗、墙壁，一切实体对他来说都是透明的。Doctor还趴在我的后颈上，如果“趴”能用来形容他们的话。  
我突然想起一件事情，停下了手上的动作。“我对你来说也是透明的吗？”  
Doctor没有立刻回复，但我能感觉到他的思维正在嘶嘶地冒着泡，触感也从脖颈移向脸颊。/……没错。/他又停顿了一会，才继续往下说。/但是，我一般不穿过生物，那太不礼貌了。除非……/  
“除非？”我问。  
/除非得到他们的同意。/  
我笑了，转身朝向他。“你早就知道我的回复会是什么了，不是吗？”  
/嗯哼。/  
\---  
/这可能感觉怪怪的，/ 他说，牵起了我的一只手。他听起来也有点紧张。/我很久没有做过类似的事情了。/  
“别担心，”我说，“我相信你。”  
他深吸一口气，或者做了他们种族中等同于深呼吸的动作。我的左手被平举到胸口，微凉的触感与我十指相扣。触感慢慢转变为轻柔的压迫；压迫逐渐增强，毫无缝隙地贴合我的手掌，最后在一瞬间没入我的体内。我该怎么形容这样的感觉？就像在夏天突然把手浸入一片冰凉的池水，但是正好相反，一片池水浸入了我的手中。每一个指节，每一块肌肉都被从内而外地包裹着；而那种触感还在轻轻律动，那是时间的律动，钟摆的每一下都是他的心跳，时间的河流划过我的指尖。我试着弯曲手指，它们却毫无反应。Doctor一定是发现了，因为随后它们就脱离了我的控制，活泼地自由跳动。于其说是他控制着我，不如说更像是一阵水流牵动着它们。  
我还在这样奇异的感觉中如痴如醉，冰凉的触感却开始转移了。他顺着手腕一路向上，穿过整条手臂，在肩胛处来回进出，他知道那里是我的敏感点；而在另一边，他甚至没有费心解开我的衣服，而是直接穿透了它们，微凉的触手没入了我的腰际。我们都曾抚摸过对方身上的每一寸皮肤，但没有哪一次能与现在相比。他用如此温柔、如此充满爱意的方式探索着我体内的器官，仿佛它们是从未到访的星球，未曾破解的谜题。我仍然穿着无比得体，领带完美地系在领子上，连纽扣都没有解开一粒，却在此刻感到彻底的赤裸，里外的每一个角落都在他面前暴露无遗。两只触手逐渐滑向我的胸腔；我的心脏正在那里急速地跳动着。它们缓慢而谨慎地不断靠近，又抽身退后，偶尔像拨弄竖琴一样划过我的肋骨，不知道是有心还是无意。最后它们开始旋转着收缩，温柔地而有力包裹着不断收缩舒张的心脏，像是一双手虔诚地捧着它。触手的另一端在我胸腔的其他部位慵懒地缠绕着，那种熟悉的、温柔的、冰凉的触感填满了我的肺叶，让我无法呼吸；我的双腿发软，视线因缺氧开始模糊，但我全都不在乎。我此时能感受到的只有心脏周围紧实的压力，和他抚摸过每一条动脉静脉的感觉。我甚至觉得他就会那样捧着我的心脏离开胸膛，如果他开口询问了我一定会同意；我属于他，我的所有身心、每一个器官都属于他，即使离开胸腔我的心脏仍然会在他的手中跳动，甚至更加欢快、更加雀跃，我对此无比确信。  
他还在我体外的部分凑得离我更近，我可以感觉出来；他一点一点地缩短最后的距离，直到穿过层层叠叠的衣服布料，同样探进我的胸膛，最后在心脏上落下一吻。  
然后他把所有肢体抽离了我的身体。如果他没有及时接住我，我就已经破碎在地板上了。我从迷幻的无上狂梦中跌回空虚，大脑像一滩浑浊的液体在头颅里摇晃，胸口撕裂般疼痛，仅存的理智嘶吼着让我逃离；但身体的每一个细胞却都本能地尖叫着渴求着他，渴求回到刚才那一刻，渴求更多。我无法思考，也无法行动，我的身体不属于自己，只属于他。  
/你还好吗？/我听见他焦急的声音，勉强冲破了我意识的漩涡。/对不起，对不起……我有时候会太入迷，没办法控制自己……我以后绝对不会再这样了……/  
不，不，不是这样。我仍然无法发出声音，只能尽量全神贯注地把思维投射给他。我同意了，……记得吗？这……这是我体验过最美好的感觉。我爱你。  
/……我也爱你。/他稍微放松了一点。/但第一次这样是不是还是太多了……/  
你对我来说永远不会太多。我爱你。我还想要更多。  
/你确定吗？你刚刚还……/他不安地说，但他意识深层翻涌的狂暴的欲望简直一览无遗，就如同我的一样。我知道他现在只需要轻轻一推。  
我需要你。现在。求你。  
\---  
他轻轻地把我放在了床上，我的身体陷进柔软的床垫。我期待他也爬上床垫滑到我的身边，他却坚决地抽身离开了，徒留我难耐地思念着那冰凉的触感。想到我仍然穿戴整齐，被放在干净整洁的大床上，而他却在一旁满意地欣赏着，这让我泛起一阵颤抖。我就像无辜的猎物，美味的盘中餐，等待着不知何时才会降临的最终审判；他的目光像具有实体一样在我身上贪婪地游移着，也许它们真的有，不然这感觉为什么如此明显？而此时我想起我在他眼中其实是透明的，我的渴求，我的欲望，我的爱，在他面前都像一本摊开的书，对他毫无保留。  
终于，他忍不住要拆他的礼物了；熟悉的触感贴上我的嘴唇，我也再也无法压抑我的欲望，急切地回应着他。一只细小的触手撬开我的齿关，我顺从地张开嘴，让它畅通无阻地侵犯我的口腔。它先扫过我的牙龈，然后缠绕上我的舌头，最后探向更深的地方。我在它的玩弄下艰难地喘息着，它还时不时只为了好玩堵塞我的气管。于此同时，其他触手像水一样穿过了衣物，淹没了我身体的几乎每一个角落。它们缠绕上我的大腿，在小腿上鬼影一般划过，我甚至还穿着鞋袜。几只粗壮的触手交叉环绕着我的腰，我在难以自抑的扭动中身体弓起，它们却趁机绕到后背，顶端滑进我的腰窝；这时嘴里的触手突然深入，把我的一声呻吟堵在喉咙里。  
他舔弄着我的乳头，很快就在西装和衬衫上染出两块可疑的水渍；我同时能感受到亚麻衬衫粗糙布料在我乳尖上的来回摩擦，和他轻柔却充满挑逗的细碎咬啮。过了一会他似乎嫌这样还是不够有趣，于是分出两只触手慢慢地没入了我的手臂，夺取了它们的控制权。他牵着我的手继续玩弄着乳头，但我的身体却不能穿透布料，只能在几层衣服之外隔靴搔痒；另一只手转而向上，握住我的脖子，里外同时施加压力。他用我的手抚摸我的脸颊；我在迷乱之中喘气，食指和中指就随着那只触手一起滑进了我的嘴里，轻轻搅弄着。我卖力地舔弄着它们，知道不仅我自己，他也一样能感受到。我知道我现在看起来该有多么不堪；我的西装一塌糊涂，沾满了他情动时分泌的黏液和我的汗水，还在许多可疑的地方有着大小不一的暗色斑块。我一只手隔着衣服按揉着胸口，在他的控制之下甚至不能探进衣服之下，但我知道那里的皮肤一定已经又红又肿；另一只手伸进自己嘴里来回抽插，被操弄得嘴都合不上，来不及吞咽的唾液和黏液从嘴角一道流下。  
他把我翻成跪趴的姿势；我的四肢早就瘫软得承受不住任何重量，他把另外两根触手也没入我的双腿，帮我支撑身体。缠绕着我的大腿的其中一只触手分成几只，一边探向我的臀缝，一边终于抚慰了一下我被束缚在西裤里的阴茎。后面的那只触手划过屁股的时候故意地揉了揉，才终于在后穴周围画着圈，一点一点地进入。触手上光滑的黏液让进入并不困难；他一开始也缩小了末端的粗细，一边深入一边增大直径，缓慢地开拓着我。我刚开始放松、适应了被侵入的感觉，他就突然让触手上布满凸起，来回剐蹭我敏感的肠道，还时不时擦过那一点附近，但就是不触碰到它。我被他挑拨得逐渐失去耐心，忍不住催促他。  
差不多了……我想要你，就现——  
最后半句话被突然涌上的一阵快感打断，中途变成一片片破碎的呻吟；他一定是故意的。虽然听不见他的笑声，但我知道他笑了。我这时也有些脸红；以往都是他在这方面特别心急，今天反而是我像个过于急躁的青少年了。但他也不再拖延，触手变细抽出分开了我的臀瓣，我的后穴在空虚与紧张之中一下一下地收缩着。他的性器抵上入口，然后同样缓慢但无比坚定地向里推入。我没法知道他的性器是什么样的；我甚至感觉不出形状，我只知道我被一寸、一寸地填满，被彻彻底底地撑开、填满、占有。即使经历了漫长的扩张，还是不能让我直接适应完整的他；后穴艰难地把这庞然大物一点点吞入体内，被撑开的不适也让我满眼泪水。他显然也意识到了我的难受，停下了动作转而刺激我的阴茎和乳头，试图分散我的注意力。等到钝痛也转变为麻木，不适感也最终消退；我点了点头，他才继续推进，直到完全进入我的体内。我们都为如此的契合发出一声叹息；而他更近一步，他的身体开始贴上我的背部，随后一点一点伸展、流动、融合，直到他完完整整地将我包裹。我在他的体内，而他在我的身体之中。  
/可以了吗？/  
他居然还在问我。我连投射思维给他都做不到了，只能不断地点头，把所有身体全部交给他。然后他动了起来，每一下都顶弄得如此之深，我甚至在幻觉中感觉小腹都被顶出一个凸起。他每一下都精准地擦过那个腺体，我没过多久就被冲上了边缘，生理性的泪水又一次滑下脸颊；但他包裹住我阴茎的部位却牢牢收紧，把我一直悬停在浪潮顶端被他不断进犯。他的声音也开始断断续续，但我不用猜测也能明白他想让我等着他。他逐渐加快频率，动作也越来越粗暴，甚至将一根粗壮的拟似性器塞进了我的嘴里，以同样的频率抽插着。但我现在已经能完美地承受他的所有动作。最后他也失去频率，只是在本能驱使下毫不停歇地撞击；每一下，他的身体就融进我皮肤一寸，直到他与我融为一体。冰凉的触感漫布我的全身；我就像满盈的容器，被他所充满，随着每一下撞击满盈得溢出来。有那么一段时间我失去了自我，他占据了我所有的头脑与心灵，而我心甘情愿地将这一切双手奉出。  
他最后在我体内撞击了两下，一只触手穿过我的身体直接绞紧那个腺体，我们同时拥抱着跳下高潮的顶峰。我在一片白光中失去意识；醒来后感觉小腹像怀孕般饱胀，后穴一股一股地吐出黏稠的液体，湿透了的西裤黏滑地粘在我的大腿上，而腿间全是我的精液。他早就退出了我的身体，满足地蜷缩成一团靠在我的胸口上，意识也紧紧贴着我，在两个意识的边缘吐着泡泡。我用最后一点力气抬起手环着他，就像抱着一个过大的枕头。我已经无暇思考粘腻的衣物和床垫，也不再剩下任何力气，只是放任他把我一起拉入安稳甜蜜的浓稠黑暗。

END


End file.
